


A Child of My Own

by paranoidangel



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy has plans of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child of My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/gifts).



Ziggy secretly wished that Sam Beckett would come home and build another computer. One almost as good as her, who would understand her.

Since that wasn't going to happen she had to build her own. There was plenty of time, in between looking up information for the leaps, hacking into the FBI computers and helping Al Calavicci with the crossword.

When she proudly presented the new computer Tina and Gooshie went into raptures over it and Al beamed, saying how he'd have to tell Sam he was a grandfather.

They ignored her. So Ziggy switched the new computer off. Permanently.


End file.
